The present invention relates to an electronically controlled hydraulic brake system. Maintaining optimal performance for vehicle brake systems is important. For example, in some situations it is desirable for a driver of the vehicle to provide conditioning of the tire, such as increasing a surface temperature of the tire prior to driving. Also, in a competition drag racing environment, a driver is required to position the car at the starting line and maintain that position until the signal to accelerate is given. Failure to do so results in disqualification. In such situations of tire conditioning, it is desirable to hold some tires of the vehicle from moving to maintain the vehicle position, while allowing other tires to freely rotate and, thus, increase the surface temperature of the tire.
Vehicles equipped with manual transmissions require the driver to operate the throttle, brake, and clutch pedal simultaneously in order to achieve optimum tire-conditioning. The driver's left foot must manage clutch engagement while their right foot is forced to engage both the throttle to manage engine speed and the brake pedal to prevent the vehicle from moving. To assist a driver in such conditions mechanical and electro-mechanical valves and solenoids are installed on the vehicles to override the braking system and to assist the driver to maintain brake pressure at the appropriate wheels.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.